


Sincerely, Fuck You

by Cieltee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student John Egbert, Eventual Fluff, Journalism Student Dave Strider, Karkat is mentioned here n there, M/M, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, There Will Be Nudity... Just For Modeling Though, They're dating but this is more about Dave and John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieltee/pseuds/Cieltee
Summary: John Carter Egbert is a full time art student at Callaghan University in Skaia City, South Dakota. Why the heck he would go to South Dakota for college is a question no one bothers to ask as everyone who goes there would have to ask themselves that very question. In John's figure drawing class, he meets an unusual teen like himself- except he wasn't a student, at least, not in that class. Dave Elizabeth Strider was a part time journalism student, part time odd jobs kid... And he just so happens to have the job of modeling. John didn't expect to meet such a character like Dave at a college in South Dakota- maybe in a college like his cousin's in California, but not South Dakota. Needless to say, this school year was going to be interesting, especially with the 3 rules his father gave him: pass your classes, don't do drugs, and don't bang girls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write a college AU fanfiction and for a while, I've been scratching my head for who to have that fanfiction for. After consulting a fellow writer, I've settled upon a JohnDave fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and I also hope that I can keep things interesting. I am a college student myself so some of the events in this fic will reflect on those that happened for my college experience. This also means I may get caught up in my classes, so please understand that there will be breaks here and there.

"Remember son: I am very proud of you for deciding to further your education by going to college. However, I understand that you can't be a full time student and work to pay for an apartment at the same time, not to mention pay for everything else that comes with college. So, as a helpful parent, I will pay for your college and for an apartment nearby... Provided you follow three rules. Rule number one, pass your classes. I would be most proud of you if you were to get straight A's, but this isn't high school, so I will be proud with simply passing with whatever grade you can get. Rule number two, no drugs or alcohol. You're a smart young man and know that both are bad- I will permit drinking wine coolers or a beer if a parent or teacher is present, but only one. Rule number three, do not have intercourse with a lady. The best protection when it comes to intercourse is to not have intercourse. I am not saying you cannot court a fellow female student, only that you may not fornicate with the lady you are courting. With these three rules in mind, I wish you the best of luck and once again I will say, I am very, very proud of you, my son. See you for Thanksgiving. Sincerely, your father."

\-----

_Moving is such a pain,_ John thought as he carried the last box of his stuff into the upstairs apartment, his arms yelling at him from all the heavy-lifting he had done. Sure, he didn't have to move the dresser, desk, bed, or couch- actually, the bed and couch were the same, as he had opted for a futon instead of a queen, especially since his apartment was just a studio apartment. A futon was also easier on the eyes than a queen-sized bed, mostly because John would have left it all sorts of messy even when he had company...if he ever does, that is. Setting the box down beside the front door and other boxes, John let out a downtrodden sigh. He had very few friends back in Washington, not very good ones either. As soon as he finished high school with straight A's and a tuition waver for any college of his choosing, all of his friends ceased to communicate with him, including his neighbor Karkat Vantas, a scruffy haired Irish-American from Detroit. In a way, it made moving all the way to Skaia City less harder than it actually was, as it only meant leaving his father and home behind. However, it also somewhat made it harder for him, as he was now left feeling very alone in this new city- hell, this new state!

John shook his head, trying to shake away the feeling of melancholy from his heart, and looked around the living space again. Now wasn't the time to be upset- he could do that later over a few runs of Con Air and a tub of Haagen Dazs. He stooped over and grabbed the box labeled 'Kitchen' and brought it over to its designated room, unloading the set of plates and cups from inside is brown, cardboard interior and setting them on the counter. Next, he pulled out the dish cloth wrapped silverware and cooking utensils, stuffing them into a draw next to the oven; he may or may not relocate those later. Back into the living room he went to retrieve the second kitchen box, this one containing a few coffee mugs, spices, and more cookware. He didn't have a pantry, something he would have to buy a cabinet for later, but he was able to store things in the few cabinets he had for the time being. A third box for the kitchen carried nonperishable foods and coffee filters; these were either stacked on top of the fridge or left in an organized jumble on the counter. The coffee maker was in its very own box, bought brand-new from the store, and was left in its own spot on the counter. John left the microwave alone on the floor, as he would have to get the pantry purchased first to make room for the food before he could move it onto the counter.

His dining room table was fished out of the wall of stuff that lined one side of his living room, and was moved into a corner near the kitchen- it was small, only meant to house two chairs, which were also retrieved from the wall of stuff. John left his boxes of clothes stacked on the table and chairs so that he could get to putting his bed and book cases together. There was also the sorting of bathroom supplies, DVDs, and books to go through as well. By the time John had everything in order for the most part, he had started to wish that his father had convinced him to go with the slightly more expensive 1 bedroom apartment instead of the studio apartment. His desk was wedged in the corner by his bed, his TV in the opposite corner with the bookcases framing it. The one closet in the whole apartment was packed full of his clothing that he couldn't hang up, as well as with boxes stacked into boxes. The poor thing couldn't close! Thankfully his bathroom was a good sized one and his dresser could fit nicely inside it, as there was a space in it meant for a laundry hamper or vanity or...something. It was a weird bathroom. 

When John set the last book on the bookcase, he let out a relieved sigh before checking his watch. It was about 3 in the afternoon, meaning he missed lunch by a few hours and had been working on the place since about.. 10. "No wonder I feel so beat!" he exclaimed, going over to the futon and plopping down onto it. The metal frame did not agree with this, banging against his pelvis and lower spine. Wincing, John stretched out carefully, making a mental note to not plop down so recklessly onto his new bed-couch. He leaned to the side and fished his phone out of his back pocket, pulling up his Facebook app. His dad would want to see his progress, as would...well, anyone who cared. He scanned the room, snapping a photo here and there, and put them all in a post, saying, "New home sweet home! Time to relax and get accustomed to the place before classes start up next week."

Not even 3 minutes passed before his father liked the post and commented how proud he was. _Geez, dad, I get it, you're proud and stuff... Need to get you a dictionary on other feelings than pride,_ John thought with a chuckle, liking the comment his dad left. He didn't dare reply- things always ended up being awkward when he does, a lesson he learned from quite some time ago. He did, however, search through his Facebook feed to see if anyone made an comments on his other posts or shared anything interesting. There was a shared post about Ghostbusters, which he gave a heart without even looking over what it had. Did he care that it may have been some hate post about one of his favorite movies? No, not really- people did have their opinions after all.

John's stomach made itself known as he scrolled through his feed, its gravelly growl echoing in the otherwise quiet room. He rested a hand on it and frowned. What could he make that didn't require a whole lot of energy and wouldn't ruin his dinner? It took him a few minutes- and a few more belly growls- before he settled on toast. Hopping up, he went to the kitchen to set to making his snack, fetching the bread from the top of the fridge and the jelly from inside. He was just about to grab a butter knife when his phone pinged at him. Opening it up, John found a message from his father, one that told him about visiting the college campus so that he could find his classes and possibly meet his teachers or classmates. The young man thought it over before shrugging. The college should be open, in theory, for a few more hours, and it wasn't too far away. He messaged his dad that he would pay the campus a visit and what not before returning to making his toast. 

John felt like a total weeb when he left his apartment, jellied toast hanging from his mouth as he fiddled with the keys to his front door. Once the apartment was locked up, he hurried down the flight of stairs and down the block...and then some. Sure, the apartment was near the college, but it wasn't so near that he could just walk out his front door, go across the street, and into the math building. Speaking of which, where was that again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John looks for his classes, successfully meeting one of his teachers. He also meets a pair of boys who may be up to no good- what will the future unroll for them?

The campus was awful. So awful, it was terrifying. Every corner had John's skin tingling, his nerves twitching at every noise and movement from those around him. Simply... Awful. 

Now, of course, that's speaking with the definition of 'full of awe' and something along the lines of the 'good version' of terrifying. Everywhere John looked, he saw amazing things: skateboarders doing ollies and jump flips, artists drawing chattering subjects, and even a few groups throwing a football or Frisbee. Life was everywhere, everyone was having a good time- and then there was a spit wad on his face. The freshman made a noise of discuss as he wiped it off, looking around for the one responsible. The sound of shoes scraping against pavement alerted him to a running pair, one of them bald and the other with a tamed mess of stark blond hair- was it white? Judging from the lettermans they wore, John could tell they were probably former jocks at high school. He rolled his eyes and made a bee-line to the information office of the student union. He needed to look up his classes' locations as well as complete his orientation for the college. 

The student union was in the same building as the cafeteria, library, and computer labs, at least the ones attached to the library. Apparently, they were supposed to be the writing center, but not a lot of people used them. _Judging by the fact this lab is tucked in the back of the library, if anyone were to use them, it would be to watch porn or take a nap._ It would be an interesting thing to investigate later, for pranking purposes of course. In the meantime, John busied himself with looking up his classrooms. "Science building, arts building... Science building again... Library- small class, gives me time to investigate the computer lab theory... And the Franklin Baum building. Great... Franklin Baum, Franklin Baum...heh, F-baum."

John wrote down where the classes were, along with who were teaching them, before getting up from the computer he had been using. He tucked the list into his pocket and headed out the library, whistling the theme to Ghostbusters. He was about to go into the neighboring Cafeteria when he ran chest first into the bald jock from before, causing the two of them to stumble back from each other. The jock scowled at him, a gold crowned tooth flashing. John set his jaw as he stared at the surprisingly shorter freshman, watching for him to retaliate to their run in. But the kid just glared at him before pushing past him, knocking into shoulder roughly- it didn't hurt much. John rolled his eyes and continued into the cafeteria. Gotta scope the place out. 

The rest of his exploration mission was very calm and left him feeling content. He judged that he had plenty of time to get between classes on foot, though he could always get a bike later if he wanted. The science building- called the Harley English building- was very advance for a college that was in a not so popular state. The art building, simply titled Liberal and Assorted Arts, was finely decorated, no doubt thanks to the students that attended the college for that very building. John personally preferred the Harley English building- it felt more cozy than the decorated arts building. Sadly, only the lobby to his preferred building was open, meaning he'd have to go earlier come the first day of classes. The art building was already bustling with activity, most being tryouts for certain classes that were strictly audition based. 

As he made his way around, John dodged many students passing with either projects or art supplies. A pair of chattering girls carried yarn and fabrics; the shorter one was blonde with a purple headband while the other was taller with dark red hair and shocking jade green eyes. John couldn't see the blond's eye color from the angle he was at- he didn't mind, there was plenty of time to properly meet them later. He continued walking towards the figure drawing room, picking up his whistling again. There were easels along three of the walls and a few stacks of stools. A big, low table sat against the fourth wall, objects stacked strategically on top. John let out an admiring whistle at the objects, spotting a lot of things he was going to try his dang hardest to draw. A tall man wearing a baseball bat, a white Polo, and jeans walked up to him. 

"Hi, you one of the students?" the man asked, knuckles on his hips. 

John nodded, "Yeah. Names John, professor...?" 

"Bro Strider. Not an actual professor, so you can just call me Bro or Mr. Strider," the man said, offering his hand, which John shook. 

"I'll settle with Mr. Strider, if that's alright, sir."

"Oh, you're part of the lot that still says sir?"

John grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, my dad raised me that way. If it's too odd, I can try not to let it slip."

Bro shook his head, grinning- John noticed he had some weird pointy sunglasses on. _Oh great, he's probably a douche or something,_ John thought. "Sir is fine- shows that you understand respect. I appreciate students who do, so count yourself in my good books."

"As you will, sir. So classes start..?" 

"Next Tuesday. Come early if you can for a good spot. Oh, and take a paper on your way out: it'll have your supply list and syllabus. I'll see you with the rest of the class," Bro explained, patting John the shoulder before jogging away, someone grabbing his attention from a doorway to an office. John made note of the door before heading out, snagging a paper the man had mentioned. 

Next stop, Franklin Baum building, which was where he was suppose to have his composition one class. His class was on the second floor, which according to the stair wells and elevators, was off limits for cleaning. John gave a long sigh, making a note to himself to investigate that early as well. With nothing left, he decided to go back to his apartment. He had a lot to take in and some dinner to get started on... 

In other words, time to order pizza and watch some Ghostbusters, seeing how it's been on his brain all afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's antsy and also sorting through his emotions now that he's finally settled into his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting back to this fic. In truth, I didn't know how to continue on but thankfully I had a bit of inspiration today. Hope it was worth the wait.

Returning to his apartment, John felt something swell inside him, yet he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Absently, he went about the studio apartment, not exactly planning on doing anything despite just wanting to order pizza and watch his favorite movie. His body was on autopilot and his mind was shrouded, distant. Something was nagging at him, deep down, and he didn't know what. It annoyed him, but he remained blank as he went to the kitchen and brought down a cereal box and bowl. Was that too much for a meal? No, not nearly enough- he poured cereal in til it threatened to spill over the brim. There was no milk. He hadn't gone shopping yet. He passed on retrieving a spoon from the bundle in the drawer. 

The table looked too uncomfortable. John found himself going to his futon. Setting his bowl of dry cereal on the nearby desk, he settled into piling blankets into the center of the futon, laying it down so he can enjoy more of it. But was he going to enjoy it, in truth? He's at the TV, pushing the eject button to the DVD player.when did he pull out a movie? Why that movie? Where's _Ghostbusters_? He pushed the tray back in and went to the futon, nestling in with his bowl of cereal in hand. Blankets over his lap- no doubt there would be crumbs by the end of the movie. 

What the hell was this feeling? What happened to his plan of watching his favorite movie over a bowl of Haagen Dazs? Did he like this movie? Maybe it wasn't for liking... Opening scene and credits. Bit by bit, John felt the feeling that had been swelling grow in size as he mindlessly munched at the cereal. It wasn't until a certain scene had approached that everything clicked. 

He was sad. He wanted to cry. He wanted to go home. He wanted his dad to come through the front door, say something about work, then ask him for a hand with dinner. He wanted cake with white and pink frosting. He wanted his old room, where everything felt like home. This wasn't home. This was far away- 

John hadn't realized he was crying until he noticed the wet splashes on his hand as he reached into his cereal bowl for another bite. Setting the bowl back onto the desk, he curled up on himself and cried like no tomorrow. He missed his home in Washington so much. Homesickness was the worst- even more so if you're alone. But he was content with being alone- no one would get to see him cry into his covers or see the snot mixing into his tears. They wouldn't hear him sob or babble things to himself-

Or so he hoped. A knocking on his front door startled him, causing him to jerk up with a gasp, followed by a groan- he had hit his head on the wall. The knocking persisted, making him groan in another tone as he kicked back his blankets, scrubbed his face with a shirt, and then make his way over to the door. Opening it, he asked who was there. 

The blonde girl from early was standing there, holding a small gift basket. The jade-eyed girl was standing next to her, slightly frowning in concern. 

"Hi... We noticed you moving in today and thought to welcome you to the apartments... Is everything alright, Mr...?" asked the blonde. 

John blinked before nodding, "Y-yeah. Everything's cool- uh, come in?" He hadn't registered she had prompted for him to say his name. Still, he moved aside, waving them into the studio apartment. They were unsure at first but gingerly came into the small place, paying no mind that people were in battle on the TV. 

"Are you new to the area?" asked the blonde, still holding onto the gift basket. 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm actually from outta state."

"Really? Where did you come from originally, if you don't mind my asking?" questioned the girl with jade eyes. 

"Washington. The state, not DC," replied John, heading to the kitchen. "Would you guys like something to drink? I have some Sprite, Tab, water..."

"Um..." John could tell they had exchanged looks before one spoke up again, "Do you have any coffee? Tea? I-if not, water is fine."

"I have classic roast, if that's cool with you?" 

"Classic is fine." Wasn't often that he heard people talk in unison. Still, he set about unpacking the coffee maker and getting it ready to brew, ignoring the sound of slight protest from the girls. Coffee just sounded too good right now. 

"Excuse me, sir... We'd like to introduce ourselves- I'm Rose Lalonde and this is Kanaya Maryam," said the blonde once they had his attention again. 

"John Egbert. You're going to the college, yeah?"

Both nodded, "Yes, just starting. You too?" 

Sheepishly, John rubbed the back of his head, "Yup. I noticed you two walking around early. What's your majors?" 

"Rose is hoping to acquire a degree in mythology with a minor in journalism. I have high hopes for a degree in fashion design with a minor in sociology," answered Kanaya, gesturing to Rose and then herself. "What is your goal, Mr. Egbert?" 

"Please, call me John. Mr. Egbert is my father," said John, laughing a little before sobering- he missed his dad so much, "I... Forgot my major. But I'll let you know when I remember. Oh- coffee's done. Come, help yourselves."

Shy, the two girls did so. They all gathered around the table after John moved most of the stuff on top into a corner. They kept things light, talking about what they did in high school and they picked out classes. It looked like John and Kanaya would be in the same drawing class while he and Rose had the same composition class. The girls lived downstairs and to the left of him in a two bedroom apartment. They liked reading and watching horror or romantic comedy movies. 

By the time they ended their meet and greet, it was about 8 PM. They agreed on meeting at the college's cafe for brunch- Rose likes sleeping in. John said goodnight as they left, completely forgetting about his crying fest from earlier. Looking at the TV, he caught the ending credits of _Gladiator_ and felt embarrassed that it had been playing while they were talking. 

_Bluh, I'm such a dork!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes have begun and John is probably over prepared for them, considering how he wakes up about 2 hours before he needs to. Is he nervous? Possibly. Excited? I mean, at first, yes, but something- or rather, someone- is probably going to sap that excitement right out of him... I say probably because you never know.

_Beep! Beep! Bee-!_ John's hand slapped the snooze button so fast, he was pretty sure he should have pulled something. Not that he needed the alarm on his phone as it was, at least not today for the most part, because his nerves were running hot. He flung back the blankets, their fabrics making a dull 'fwump' as they hit the wall, and sprang out of bed...er, couch-bed. With absolutely zero regards for his downstairs neighbors- if he even had any directly below his apartment- John jogged to the bathroom to get a shower going, feeling quite abuzz with excitement. "Finally here, finally here- today's the day!"

The shower groaned at him as it let out an onslaught of water, the torrent crashing against the bottom of the tub. Double checking that the shower curtain was in the correct position so that water wouldn't get on the floor, John hurried back to the living room to snatch up his phone from his bed, shucking off his night shirt on the way. He almost stumbled as he tried to remove his pajama bottoms and boxers, but completed the action without falling as he headed back to the bathroom. He took a moment to start up his 'shower' playlist, which was made up with songs by Hedley and the Ghostbusters' soundtrack. There may have been a few other songs in there, but the raven haired boy hardly ever got to listen to them due to his showers not taking very long...at least, not at his father's house. Today was special- he was going to shower for half an hour, aiming to get himself scrubbed down so he would feel fresh all day, not just for his first class. Granted that was going to be his math class over in the science building, which was probably going to bore him and make him second guess himself for starting his day off with a math class. _It's just college algebra, shouldn't be too hard,_ he reasoned with himself as he stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain back into place. The hot spray of water made him jump at first, his fingers and toes acquiring a slight burning sensation. It didn't worry him too much- the apartment was a bit chilly, so it would make sense for his most distal parts to be a bit chilled. 

As much as he wanted to take a half hour shower, John only showered for about 20 minutes, somewhat rushing to scrub himself clean. He didn't think to simply relax in the hot spray, to simply enjoy the heat that drew out the chills from the rest of the apartment. No, instead he thought he was taking too long- the fact that only 5 songs played left him unphased on how much time actually passed- and hurried to get out of the shower, turning the water off so quick he was sure that he almost broke the shower faucet. Thankfully he didn't and it was just his wet hands gliding along the surface of the knobs. Pulling back the curtains, John shivered at the chill that always welcomed him after a shower and snatched up a towel, wrapping it around his shoulders like a blanket. He stepped out of the tub and stood on the bathrug, shivering just a bit as he huddled with the towel around him. _Really wish this place would heat up like the bathrooms in Japan..._ he thought grumpily as he forced himself to start toweling off. In truth, it wasn't as cold as he thought it was, which John began to realize as he was drying off; still, the Japanese bathrooms that he had the pleasure to use whenever he and his father would go over seas for spring break were awesome and stuck with him where he went. He had a distant goal in life to one day move to Japan, however he didn't know how to speak the language beyond 'hello,' 'goodbye,' and 'where's the bathroom?'

Looking at the time on his phone, John noticed that he still had an hour and a half before he would have to leave for class- and he realized he was only in the shower for 20 minutes. He sighed before going to his dresser to get dressed, shimmying into boxers and blue jeans for now. He was foregoing putting on a shirt until his hair wasn't so damp, leaving his towel draped over his shoulders like athletes would do after their showers. Out of the bathroom and into the kitchen he went, setting his phone down on the counter on his way to the coffee pot. He fished out a filter and the coffee grounds, humming along to whatever was playing on his phone as he set up the pot to start brewing. He wondered for a moment if he should have it set to 4, know very well that would just be 2 cups of coffee, but gave a shrug and made a full pot instead. While waiting for his coffee to brew, he leaned against the counter and made a thoughtful face. 

"I wonder if I over prepared... I mean, it's just college, not like the teachers truly care if you're on time or not. Unless they're those one type of teachers that do care... Of course, I won't know until I actually get to class. Man, what if I get boring teachers in my other classes? Mr. Strider seems to be okay, but I think I'm going to feel bummed if I only have his class to keep my spirits high. Which, I guess, isn't too bad because I only have math and composition one today along with his class.." John said softly, thinking aloud. He must be lucky, considering he only had classes 4 days of the week, and two of those days were short days. However, he had a feeling that even with those 3 full days of no school, he would be in trouble should he have a truck load of homework to complete. At least he had most of his weekend free, along with most of Monday due to his two classes on that day being in the afternoon and evening. Still... would kind of suck if he had to do homework all weekend _and_ part of Monday. Especially since Mondays kinda suck in general.

Before John could rake his brain more over how much homework he could or could not have, his stomach alerted him to the fact he hadn't had breakfast yet. Looking over at the fruit basket Rose and... Katana? No, Kanaya, had brought him, John made a little frown. Did he want to eat the strawberry shortbread cookies that he had left untouched thus far? Or should he just have cereal again? He frowned more when he remembered that he still needed to go shopping for food, something which he actually planned on doing yesterday; however, he had gone sightseeing with the girls instead, spending some of his food money on knickknacks rather than actual food. A feeling of guilt bubbled in his belly for a few moments until he dismissed it. Not like he couldn't just find coupons to make up for his poor spending habits. His stomach reminded him that it was hungry, bringing him back to his original task. Looking at the coffee pot, he decided that cereal would go better than the cookies. John poured himself a cup of coffee, mixing in creamer and sugar, then made himself a bowl of cereal which he ate at the table instead of standing at the counter. No point in his feet getting tired when he can just rest his keester on a chair.

The raven haired teen continued to waste time, helping himself to 2 more cups of coffee by the time he decides to get completely dressed. Out of all the shirts he could have worn, he settled up a grey tee with a Captain America shield on the front as well as a blue plaid button up. He was tempted to just have only the tee, however, he remembered that classrooms tend to be chilly so the long-sleeve button up was somewhat necessary. He finally turned off his music playlist, no longer wanting to listen to it- and because he wanted to preserve the charge on his phone until he got back from his classes later in the day. But he still had half an hour left to do...well, whatever. So he settles on practicing introducing himself in front of his bathroom mirror.

"Hello, I'm Johnathan- no... Hello, I'm John, and I like playing video games and watching Ghostbusters. Should I even mention Ghostbusters? I could just save that for whenever I get into out-of-class conversations.. Okay- Hello, I'm John, and I like video games; in fact, I plan on getting a degree in... In... I haven't decided on my degree... Have I?" So much for practicing, he didn't even have his personal facts straight. John frowned in thought- surely he knew what his degree was going to be? Maybe it was just morning jitters that made him forgetful. He left the bathroom to see if he could find his enrollment papers. He was sure his degree was listed there. John let out an exclaim when he found his papers just to immediately frown. _Major: Undecided._ "I guess I don't have a major right now... M-maybe my classes will help me decide!"

Looking at his phone again, he sighed. How boring he was, waiting for his class to start. Of course, depression just had to decide that now was a good time to show up, flooding him with melancholy while dragging up memories of his father and his home back in Washington. The raven haired teen sat down heavily on his futon, looking down at his hands that were draped loosely in his lap. _Dad must be disappointed, knowing I have no clue on what I'm doing... I had to go out of state because I couldn't get accepted at the colleges back home... Not smart enough. I bet I won't last long here..._

_Of course you won't last long here. Look at you, just a stupid boy who likes to play video games and watch Ghostbusters,_ a voice in John's head quipped, egging on his melancholy and self-doubt. It was his usual voice of self-loathing, a common visitor when it came to his spells of depression. _Why don't you just go back home to daddy and be a waste of time and space in that little room of yours? No one would even notice, not even those girls who visited you. No doubt they only did it out of pity- you practically ooze it, you know? An stinky, smelly air that screams 'please pity me, I'm pathetic and you know it.'_

The voice was never a happy guest to John's mind. He was on the verge of breaking down when his alarm went off on his phone, informing him that it was time for him to head on over to the science building. Like a switch, his depressed episode was gone, leaving him a confused and slightly teary-eyed mess whilst he looked down at his phone, the theme song from Space Jam chiming at him. John sucked in a deep breath as he dismissed the alarm, wiping away the few tears that had peaked past his eyelids. Numbly, he got up to fetch his socks and shoes, donning them slowly before he grabbed his backpack and his keys. Leaving his apartment, he locked the door and stood there, trying to shake off the heavy feeling his depression had left him with. "Maybe I shouldn't have woken up so early..."

"Good morning, Johnathan," quipped a slightly familiar voice.

John looked from his door to the landing downstairs. Rose and Kanye- no, Kanaya- were looking up at him, both wearing light sweaters. Rose was also wearing a skirt with hers, and a white button up underneath the sweater, its collar poking over the other. Kanaya was in slacks. Both had matching satchels, visibly handmade with some sort of yarn-like material. They had pleasant looks on their faces, which were lightly made up with make-up. He raised his hand and waved, his mood thankfully shifting into a happier one. "Morning. Heading to class?"

"Actually, we're heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. You?" asked Rose.

"College algebra. Either I take it earlier in the day or late at night- I figured being a morning person would make a morning class a lesser evil," he replied, heading on downstairs to join them. 

"Would you mind if we accompany you most of the way?" inquired Kanaya, getting an approving look from Rose beforehand. "The cafeteria is just before the science building, so it would make sense to all venture in that direction together instead of in two groups."

"Sure, that's fine with me." And like that, the trio made their way towards the student union, which is where the cafeteria was. They conversed about how their morning were: apparently Kanaya wasn't very keen with waking up very early, however, when she was up then she was up for good. Rose had stubbed her toe on the bathroom door, which was thankfully no longer a bother for her. John didn't go into much details about his own morning, only going as far as mentioning that he woke up very early to take a long shower. His shirt ended up being a conversation piece, all of them voicing first their favorite Avenger before delving into favorite superhero movies: Kanaya liked the original Spider-Man trilogy while Rose and John both fancied Dr. Strange. Their conversation came to an eventual end once they arrived at the student union, each saying their farewells before going on their separate ways. John enjoyed talking with the girls- it was like a breath of fresh air, even though it had an underlying feeling that he could get into many a debate with the girls.

As John made his way towards the Harley-English building, he found himself brought to a standstill- just a little ways in front of him was the bald kid from last week, the one who was all bark but probably no bite. He was arguing with a girl that looked a bit like him, though she was clearly wearing a wig, hiding either a matching bald scalp or her real hair. Either way, she looked very upset with what the boy was saying, turning slightly away from him as her body language screamed that she wanted to get away from him. _Must be his sister- unless he likes dating girls that resemble him,_ thought John as he looked on. His instincts told him to march forward and break up the argument, yet he found himself rooted in place. He could slightly hear what they were saying.

"-don't care if you're older, I'm the one who fucking knows better! The shit were you thinking, taking a stupid ass course like Humanities? You want humanities, read a fucking book, you idiot!" snapped Baldy, his glare clearly visible from John's position.

"The counselor said that I need it for my degree-"

"Counselor don't know shit! You don't know shit, you idiot! Get them to change your classes, you're taking Psychology not some dumb ass class like Humanities-"

"Caliborn, I don't need-" the girl tried to interject, but Baldy grabbed her arm- it was clear that it hurt.

"You dare interrupt me?!" shouted Baldy- Caliborn- as he shook the girl, making her whimper and cower. "You stupid brat, you don't fucking interrupt me! I outta kick your fucking ass for showing such cheek!"

John tensed up and went to move forward, only for a loud 'hey!' to freeze him back into place. He watched a blond with a long pink scarf and a similar outfit to Rose stamp up to Baldy- screw properly acknowledging his name, he was a dick- and separated him from the poor girl who immediately sought shelter behind the blond. The blond was easily half a head taller than both of the individuals, making a perfect shield for the girl. Baldy fumed and demanded what the blond was doing.

"What am I doing? The heck ya picking on Callie for, ya jerk?" demanded the blond, however she didn't even bother listening to any explanation Baldy may or may not have. "How many times do I have to teach you manners, Caliborn? You leave Callie alone or I'm calling the cops again. That high and mighty B.S. ain't gunna fly no more, shortstack."

"You fucking dare think you can-"

"Tell you to leave your sister alone? Heck ya I can! I ain't gunna stand for your bullying and I wish she wouldn't either, but I know she's scared of you, ya jerk. Take your potty mouth and hit the road, bub," said the blond quite sternly, crossing her arms. Her back was to John, but he had a feeling she had a very intimidating and authoritative look on her face. 

Baldy sneered and looked like he was going to give the blond a punch in the face; however, he just spat on the ground in front of her and stomped off, barking an insult at her as he went. When Baldy was gone, the girl- Callie- burst into sobs. The blond turned around and comforted her, talking in soft voice. John felt his legs gaining the ability to move again, so he made his approach towards the two ladies; however, before he could reach them, the blond mentioned the time and the two made their way towards a different building than where John was going. He watched them go, feeling a little guilty that he didn't go to Callie's rescue. But then he realized, thanks to the blond's comment about the time, that he was going to be late to class. Swearing, he hurried towards the Harley-English building, skirting around the glob of spit from Caliborn; no way he wanted saliva from that foul mouth to be anywhere near him, let alone on the bottom of his shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, but that's just how I seem to function, heheh. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter which I actually took about 3 weeks to write. By that, I mean I had the tab open to write it all down for 3 weeks and ended up only having a little bit written down. What can I say? I'm pretty crappy at staying motivated when it comes to writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Math is boring and John judges people.

“Hi, I’m John, and I like playing Ghostbusters and watching video names- I mean, I like playing game videos- video games! A-and like...watching Ghostbusters…” The gazes were awkward, the air heavy, and John really just wanted to hide and not exist right now. “S-sorry.”

And that’s pretty much how his math class started- he wasn’t the first to actually introduce himself, the teacher actually went in alphabetical order, so he was the third person to introduce himself. But his stumble had left him embarrassed and he rather wished he had just left it as his name and a hello, or maybe just a wave… or not be there at all. His stomach agreed, feeling like a heavy knot that wanted to drag him and his very existence down through his seat and straight into the floor. It didn’t help when the teacher asked him to answer the third question of their assignment for that day- which made very little sense, having an assignment on the first day of class. 

“It’s… three point sixty-two-”

“Incorrect. Jake, what answer did you get?” the teacher asked the boy next to John- actually he was at the next table, not directly sitting next to him- after shooting down his answer.

“3.72, ma’am,” replied Jake, grinning in a way that his slightly large front two teeth peeked past his bottom lip.

“Correct, thank you, Jake. Be sure that you correct your answer, Jonathan- that goes for anyone else who had an incorrect answer.”

John wasn’t sure how much more humiliation he could experience, but thankfully he wasn’t called on again. He did make a note that it was a little strange that there were three people in a row whose names started with a J- him, Jake, and a girl named Jade who actually sat next to Jake. Were it not for the fact that they had different last names and Jake was a sophomore, therefore older than Jade, John would have pegged them for being twins. They even had the same overbite, though it made Jade look like a cute rabbit while Jake was just a rat- that was probably John’s unhappy mood getting to him. Jake wasn’t really that bad- John just felt off about him because he had the correct answer unlike the blue eyed boy.

Another blessing that John received was that class came to an end. He gathered his belongings and hurriedly left the class, accidentally bumping into Jade on his way out.

“Ah- s-sorry, I was...Sorry-” his attempt at an apology was pathetic, making him subconsciously rub the back of his neck in a sheepish way.

Jade just gave a care-free smile, “Don’t worry about it.” Then she was called away by Jake- apparently they shared another class, one that would be starting soon. The rabbity girl waved goodbye as she ran to catch up with what should have been her twin, leaving John to feel awkward again.

There was still half an hour left before John would have to be over at the art building for his drawing class, plenty of time for him to retrace his steps back to the student union for a quick snack. However, the walk there was dismal, his stomach still tying itself in heavy knots as he went. _I should have just kept my cool- I should have kept it simple, a nice hello and give my name. Actually just a hello would have been fine, the teacher already identified who I was before I even opened my big mouth._

 _Big mouth indeed- you just don’t think, do you?_ Oh great, that voice was back again. 

_I do think… just… too much, I guess,_ John thought, arguing with the voice in his head.

_More like too little. I don’t see how you even made it past second grade- why are you even here if you’re so dumb?_

_I’m not dumb, I just had a little hiccup._

_Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. You’re just going to fail that class anyways, just like you’re going to end up dropping out. You don’t belong here, and you don’t have any friends. Karkat didn’t even try to hang around when you graduated high school- a feat that shouldn’t have even happened._ The voice was just bringing up that argument from before. It didn’t help that whatever it said was actually the subconscious innermost thoughts that John had about himself. That’s depression for you, at least, for him.

Apparently it was a good time waster, even if kinda...negative. John had just tuned the voice out- or maybe turned it off?- when he looked up to see where he was, finding himself at the bottom steps of the student union. Adjusting the shoulder strap to his backpack, he hurried up the steps and into the building, making a beeline to the cafeteria. He had to apologize to a blond fellow, having had bumped into him, but the blond just made an acknowledging noise in his throat before walking away.

Inside the cafeteria, the trickiest egg-hunt of sort ensued: finding something that was nut-free and also from a facility that didn’t handle any nuts. Well, peanuts specifically. Not only did the snack have to be peanut free, it also had to be appetizing, because what was the point of having something that was safe but gross? Scanning the few racks full of various small snacks, John spotted Honey Buns, a childhood favorite of his, and he swiped one. Further investigation directed him to a mini-fridge that housed some Greek yogurt. He had to inspect the packaging to make sure that it met his safety requirements, which it thankfully did. One thing that ended up surprising John was the fact that in the large fridges in the back, there were cans of TaB. He never made a quicker purchase in his life than he had for his findings just so he could drink that soda.

Sipping at the carbonated drink of what should have been a bland beverage, John made his way out of the cafeteria, checking his phone for the time, the bag holding his snacks swinging from where it hung at the crook of his elbow. He had about 15 minutes, meaning that now was a good time to head on over to the art building. Being more mindful of where he was going, he trekked back to the interestingly decorated building, which was beginning to fill with other art students. He spotted Kanaya amongst the crowd of students and headed over to join her.

“Hey Kanaya,” he said in greeting, being careful to not cause to much noise with his bag.

“Hello John. Indulging in more soft drinks, are we?” she mused, giving his TaB a look of consideration.

He smiled sheepishly, “Heh, indeed we are- I mean, indeed I am. I was really surprised that they had this- it’s not very popular back in Washington, I hardly ever saw it except at a candy store at the mall.”

“Sounds like it was quite a find back in your place of origin. I’m not a fan myself, but that drink in particular is rather well stocked here. Soft drinks aside, how was your algebra class?” It was interesting how she gave an apologetic look before she had asked him about his class.

“Ah, boring. Really, really boring. I think I had a more interesting time just getting there versus attending it.”

“Oh? How so, if you don’t mind me asking?”

John didn’t mind, so he went into explaining the scene that occurred between Baldy and the two girls. “Come to think of it, that girl that helped the other girl looked a bit like Rose. Are they related by any chance?”

“They are, as it happens, sisters. If I am understanding your tale in the correct sense, you most likely came across Roxanne and her girlfriend, Calliope, as well as Calliope’s brother, Caliborn,” Kanaya informed him, a look of sympathy crossing her features, “Those siblings have always been at odds. Their father doesn’t help with that fact, according to Roxanne’s claims.”

“What do you mean?”

Kanaya looked conflicted- clearly she was hesitant with sharing what she knew- before looking around to see if anyone unwelcomed was paying attention to them. “Well, you see… Calliope’s father indulged in drinking, quite often. He was drunk most nights, according to Calliope, and was not the friendliest drunk either. It only worsened after the twin’s mother passed away when they were but eight or so. Caliborn seemed to develope his own spiteful streak when puberty had set in, and began to badger poor Calliope alongside their father. It made her high school life a misery, even with Roxanne’s help. Poor girl didn’t get a relief until she graduated and moved in with Roxanne, though Caliborn was very cross with her for doing so. They used to have an apartment, just a few units from Rose and I, however, Caliborn kept showing up to demand that Calliope move back home or give him money.”  
John worked at his lip as he listened. He had disliked Baldy before- now he was questioning whether he would have enough self control to not kick his ass the next time he saw him. John wasn’t a fan of people like him- nor was he a fan of people like Baldy’s father, even though he hasn’t met him personally. Those types of people just left a bad taste in his mouth and prickle in his side like a patch of briars. “You say used to… Are they living somewhere else?”

Kanaya nodded, a little relief seeping into her body language, “Indeed they are. As soon as there was a vacancy, Roxanne had her and Calliope move into one of the girls’ dorm room. It’s smaller that their previous place, but it’s much more secure. Boys aren’t allowed into the girls’ dorm- and vice versa- except for the lobby; even then it’s only between certain hours and they all have class during those times.”

John gave a small smile, “Sounds like it’s worth the smaller space.”

“Quite.”

Their conversation came to its own natural end, and just in time, too. When they both looked over to the classroom door, they saw Mr. Strider unlocking it and letting the class in. They had a small group, only seven or so students armed with backpacks, large sketch pads, and pencil boxes that were probably filled with more than just pencils. Kanaya and John filtered in with the rest of the class, the latter flashing a welcoming smile to their teacher as they passed. The room was rather bare, just like last time, except there were chairs for them all to sit in. Naturally, the two neighbors sat next to each other.

“Welcome to class, I’m Broderick Strider. You can call me Broderick, Bro, Strider….Mr. Bro, Mr. Strider...Mister… Really, anything. I’m pretty sure I could even respond to ‘hey, you’ if I’m tired enough,” said Mr. Strider in a brisk yet friendly tone. “I have a syllabus for this class, though only because the campus requires it. I honestly don’t care if you miss a day or are late, it’s your grade not mine. Just like it’s your money and not mine- you’ve already paid for the class and the college pays me to teach it, not to babysit you.”

He handed a stack of papers to a blond haired fellow with aviators, who took them and started passing them around. Mr. Strider continued speaking while he did so, “We will have models in this class. I’ll be nice and start you all off with one that is fully clothed. Don’t raise your hand to ask if you can be one- we pay others to do that. There’s probably some more stuff I should go over, but we have about 2 hours and fifty-ish minutes to cover that- so! Let’s get to know each other. As I said, I’m Broderick Strider; I’m probably too old for some of you but I’m not looking anyways, and I’ve been teaching here for going on 2 years. Still bright, shiny, and new. You, go.”

Around the room they went, introducing themselves- this class was more welcoming on introductions, and John was able to get through his own without feeling like a total dork. Eventually it got to the point that everyone had spoken…

Except for the blond with aviators. Mr. Strider gestured to him, “This is Dave, he’s not actually in this class. He’s who we are paying to be our model- we have a girl who is also supposed to be modeling, but she’s out sick. Dave, anything to share?”

Dave just raised his hand and gave a silent, half-hearted wave. John wasn’t one to instantly judge a person- usually he’s understanding with those who were quiet and didn’t want to talk- but something about Dave just really...really pissed him off.

“Great, let’s get started then,” said Mr. Strider, before diving into the syllabus. John didn’t pay much attention, his mind elsewhere, judging Dave who wasn’t paying any attention to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you'd like to share any fan art- or ask questions or something- you can always visit with me at weeabooguppy.tumblr.com  
> Thank you~


End file.
